Autor por acidente
by finchelouca
Summary: Fic Cory/ Finchel... One-shot. Contém alguns rumores! "Cory nunca teve certeza da verdade. Presumia, mas não exatamente SABIA que, ao dormir na cama construída para seu personagem, ele tinha sido absorvido pela mágica que acontecia com os cenários à noite. (...) Sim, é isso mesmo! A um mundo paralelo de fantasia que surge toda vez que alguém idealiza uma história."


**Eu li uma fic que tinha um tema parecido e esta ideia veio na minha cabeça e eu TIVE que escrever, mesmo tendo outras fics pra terminar. Espero que gostem e me desculpem a falta de atualizações nas minhas fics de múltiplos capítulos.**

**Esta fic é também o meu presente de aniversário para minha tchuca Lu, tão querida!**

**Lu, tudo de bom pra você! Você merece! Espero que goste desse pequeno agradinho ;)**

**Beijão, geeeente!**

* * *

"Corta". Gritou o diretor, satisfeito com a cena gravada por Cory. Era uma cena em que Finn recebia, sentado em sua cama, um telefonema de Rachel que, no episódio 9 da quarta temporada, teria acabado de ganhar uma competição em NYADA, enquanto o New Directions teria perdido as Seccionais sob o comando dele.

"Cory... aqui o roteiro dos dois próximos episódios, cara." Disse Brad Falchuk, lhe entregando papéis.

"Valeu, cara." Respondeu, cansado.

"Tá armando um temporal lá fora." Ele viu um dos câmeras dizer a um contra regra.

"Ainda bem que acabou por hoje." O outro respondeu, já correndo dali.

"Eu também vou indo nessa, Cory." Despediu-se Brad, batendo no ombro dele, enquanto ele abria o roteiro, curioso e distraído, somente levantando os olhos para acenar rapidamente ao produtor do programa.

Cory ficou tão entretido com a leitura das falas de seu personagem que só saiu do cenário do quarto de Finn uma meia hora depois, quando não havia mais ninguém nos estúdios. Infelizmente, tinha sido tempo suficiente para que um temporal começasse em Los Angeles e, então, ele acabou achando melhor ficar por ali mesmo do que dirigir tarde da noite e na chuva, com a visibilidade completamente prejudicada.

Deitado na confortável cama do personagem, Cory ligou para Lea, contando o que tinha acontecido e explicando que esperaria a chuva passar abrigado no estúdio. Como, para sua sorte, o cenário montado era o do quarto de Finn, ele poderia descansar um pouco, enquanto isso, e só sair do local quando fosse realmente seguro, sem ficar exausto para o dia seguinte.

Cory realmente pegou no sono por algumas horas, mas ainda era noite quando acordou. Alguma coisa parecia diferente à sua volta, mas ele não sabia bem identificar o que, porque ainda estava muito sonolento, sem as suas obrigatórias no mínimo seis horas de repouso. Levantou um pouco e andou pelo quarto de Finn, até a porta, que o levou para um corredor e depois uma sala. Não se lembrava bem de um corredor nos cenários, e da sala até se lembrava, mas tinha certeza de que ela não estava montada algumas horas antes, quando pegou no sono.

Viu uma sombra e alguém acendeu uma luz de repente, então se deparou com Romy Rosemont, que interpretava Carole Hummel, mãe de Finn, mas que nem mesmo estava gravando a quarta temporada, até aquele momento. Ele já ia cumprimentar a atriz, e questionar sua presença ali, àquela hora, sem nada programado para gravar, e no meio de uma tempestade. Pensou que talvez ela estivesse justamente se abrigando, mas ela foi mais rápida em falar que ele, e suas palavras o deixaram ainda mais confuso, ao invés de acabar com o dilema.

"Tá tudo bem, meu filho? Tá precisando de alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou. "Eu vou preparar um leite quente com mel pro Burt, que chegou aqui todo molhado e é bem capaz de acordar já gripado amanhã, se não se cuidar logo. Você quer um também?"

"Leite quente? Burt?" Riu. "Tá com saudades da personagem, Romy?"

"Romy? Personagem?" Ela franziu o cenho, se aproximando e encostando uma das mãos na testa dele. "Com febre você não tá... mas eu acho que tá sonhando ainda, Finny." Foi a vez dela de rir, virando as costas e caminhando em direção a uma porta. "Quer ou não o leite, filho?"

Cory seguiu a mulher e mais um cenário tinha sido acrescentado ao local. Eles entraram em uma cozinha, em que ele nunca tinha gravado. Parecia uma cozinha de verdade e, quando Romy abriu a geladeira, havia mesmo leite, além de muitas outras coisas, como na casa de uma família, e não em um cenário.

"O que tá acontecendo? Tão fazendo uma pegadinha comigo só porque eu dormi aqui, é?" Ele brincou.

"Filho, você tá confuso... devia estar tendo mesmo algum sonho bem louco! Acho melhor voltar pra cama e dormir as horas que faltam." Ela sugeriu, colocando o leite para esquentar e abrindo o armário, também absolutamente abastecido com mantimentos, para pegar mel.

Para Cory, parecia que agora, sim, ele estava tendo um sonho muito louco. Romy falava com ele sem sair da personagem e por isso ele já ia, mais uma vez, pedir que ela parasse com a pegadinha. Porém, quando ia abrir a boca, olhou para uma das paredes da tal cozinha e viu uma janela e chuva do lado de fora.

Sabia que, do modo como o cenário do quarto de Finn estava posicionado mais cedo, a chuva jamais estaria próxima de um cenário ao lado daquele, o que já era suficientemente esquisito. E quando se aproximou bem da janela o que viu não foi a parte interna do estúdio, os espaços amplos e vazios onde os cenários eram montados, mas rua de verdade, com postes de luz, meio fio, calçada, e até um solitário carro passando.

Cory praticamente pulou de susto ao ver o automóvel, assustando também a mulher que estava dividindo o cômodo com ele. No entanto, por alguma razão, achou que fazer perguntas a ela não iria trazer qualquer resultado positivo, então, no lugar disso, se despediu, pedindo licença e voltando para o tal quarto onde estava antes.

Ao chegar ao quarto, observou minuciosamente tudo. Lembrou que tinha achado que algo estava diferente ao acordar e, nesse momento, entendeu o que. Não havia câmeras, refletores de luz, cadeira de diretor, a cadeira que ele usava para descansar ou qualquer vestígio de materiais usados para gravação. O local era simplesmente um quarto, como outro qualquer, e a chuva podia ser ouvida bem mais perto do que quando ele tinha ido dormir, o que foi explicado quando ele abriu a janela: desta, que antes dava para um espaço vazio, por onde transitavam a equipe de produção e atores, se dirigindo a outros cenários montados a uma distância segura, para não haver interferências de som, era possível ver agora um jardim e, depois dele, uma casa.

Era, sem dúvida, uma casa inteirinha! Paredes, janelas, portas, telhado, tudo! Não havia dúvida. Cory não estava no cenário, estava em outro lugar, e não tinha como duvidar disso, fingir que não era verdade. Por mais maluco que fosse, por mais que ele não soubesse como tinha ido parar ali, a verdade era que ele estava em uma casa e não dentro dos estúdios da Fox, e, aparentemente, a casa era habitada por Romy, que acreditava ser Carole, e por alguém (provavelmente Mike O'Maley) que ela achava ser Burt. Para completar, ela pensava que ele era Finn, e que vivia com eles ali também.

Cory pensou de novo e riu. Sua conclusão não tinha sentido algum, então é claro que ele estava tendo apenas um sonho, ainda que fosse o sonho mais engraçado e com jeito de realidade da vida dele. A melhor coisa a fazer era deitar na cama de novo porque, certamente, acordaria em pouco tempo e, quando acordasse, estaria nos estúdios, pronto para mais um dia de trabalho ali mesmo.

O barulho gostoso da chuva e o cansaço, depois de um dia cheio, fizeram com que ele pegasse no sono rapidamente. Isso não foi nenhum problema. No entanto, quando ele acordou, esperando ver o movimento de todas as manhãs começar na Fox, as pessoas chegarem para o trabalho e um corredor vazio aparecer do outro lado da janela do quarto concebido pelos cenógrafos para Finn, lá estavam o jardim e a casa, e um vizinho tirando o carro da garagem, enquanto uma mulher se despedia, acenando da janela, e um cachorro corria pela grama verdinha.

"Tá surdo, rapaz? Eu to batendo há um tempão!" Um homem de boné na cabeça, que ele conhecia muito bem, havia entrado no quarto, sem que ele percebesse, e falava, rindo, com toda a sua simpatia e carinho de pai.

"Eu... acho que estava distraído."

"Sonhando acordado com alguma garota nova? Ou... com a mesma garota de sempre?"

"É... não, não. Não era bem isso." Respondeu, nervoso. "Acho que vou dar uma volta... tomar um ar."

"Sua mãe me pediu pra te chamar pro café. Na verdade, disse que colocaria numa sacola pra você, porque você tentaria voltar a ensaiar o coral bem cedo hoje. Como vão as coisas lá? Muito mal?"

"Ham... é... vão mais ou menos... o pessoal não lidou muito bem com a derrota." Disse, apreensivo. O que raios estava acontecendo? Ele estava doido do tipo que usa camisa de força? Os outros estavam? Ele estava sendo alvo de uma brincadeira de mau gosto? Aquilo era uma realidade paralela? (In-sa-no! Essas coisas não existem! Mas ele também nunca foi louco, afinal... nem tinha loucos na família. E alucinação coletiva também não é a coisa mais normal de se esperar nesse mundo).

"É assim mesmo, mas vocês se recuperam! Eu confio em você, filho!" Burt assegurou.

O que quer que fosse aquilo, realidade paralela ou alucinação coletiva, aquelas pessoas pareciam estar no mesmo ponto em que estavam as cenas gravadas até então: o ND tinha perdido, eles tinham ficado mal e não estavam convencidos de que valia a pena continuar com o coral sem as competições, mas Finn não tinha desistido completamente de levar adiante a tarefa deixada para ele por Will.

Cory saiu da casa, sem saber para que direção ir e sem coragem alguma de perguntar, mas, para a sorte dele, na primeira esquina encontrou-se com Blake (ou talvez Ryder), cujos passos foi acompanhando. Agiu como se fosse Finn, mas foi ficando cada vez mais espantado e confuso, ao longo do dia e, no final dele, acabou concluindo que a hipótese da alucinação coletiva, da qual só ele teria escapado, tinha que ser descartada.

Não somente Jenna agia como Tina, Chord como Sam, Darren como Blaine, Jane como Sue e etc., como havia um colégio McKinley, um restaurante Breadstix, ruas e mais ruas com placas que deixavam claro que ele não estava em Los Angeles, mas em Lima, Ohio, ou talvez fosse melhor dizer em UMA Lima Ohio, porque o McKinley e o Breadstix não existiam na verdadeira cidade de Lima, localizada no Estado de Ohio, no Centro-Oeste dos Estados Unidos, mas apenas na Lima criada por Ryan Murphy e companhia.

Sobravam apenas a possibilidade de ele estar maluco e a chance de ele ter sido transportado para um mundo paralelo, onde os personagens de Glee existiam e, entre as duas hipóteses, ele realmente não sabia em qual apostar.

Além do problema de estar afastado de seu cotidiano, sentindo falta de falar com Lea, e confuso como nunca na vida, Cory também tinha que lidar com o fato de não saber como agir junto daquelas pessoas. Aquela gente toda supostamente sequer existia! Cory não interagia com elas a não ser munido de todos os diálogos previamente decorados, de todas as diretrizes estabelecidas pelos diretores, de todas as emoções pré-estabelecidas.

A única coisa que ajudava era que ele conhecia os personagens, as suas histórias, o jeito de ser de cada um, então ele conseguia não dar nenhum furo. Porém, ele e Finn eram bem diferentes e, sem roteiro prevendo as situações, ele tinha que pensar muito para agir como o jovem de dezoito anos, e não como o experiente homem de trinta, o que nem sempre ele conseguia fazer a tempo.

Alguns dias se passaram, sempre com Cory indo dormir cheio de esperanças de acordar e descobrir que tudo tinha sido um pesadelo. Porém, isso não acontecia, e ele ia ficando mais e mais frustrado a cada momento. Sentia saudades enormes de Lea, se preocupava com o que poderia estar acontecendo em seu próprio mundo (se estivesse em outro), imaginava que provavelmente tinha desaparecido de lá e ela devia estar se consumindo em preocupação.

Ainda se perguntava se aquilo era vida paralela ou loucura, mas, de um modo ou de outro, tinha que ir vivendo ali, fingindo ser Finn. Até porque, quando tentou falar sobre a situação com alguém, tendo escolhido a treinadora Beiste como sua confidente, ela achou que ele não estava bem da cabeça e quis acompanhá-lo a um médico, então ele desistiu de lutar contra o que estava acontecendo e apenas ir levando um dia após o outro.

Não havendo falas decoradas ou qualquer orientação, Cory passou a agir como julgava que Finn deveria agir. Foi mais enérgico com o coral, usou sua experiência para tirar o melhor de cada membro do grupo, e, depois de alguns dos meninos terem descoberto que os Warblers tinham fraudado o resultado das Seccionais, começou a ensaiar um número muito mais elaborado para a competição Regional.

Cory nunca teve certeza da verdade, enquanto esteve ali. Presumia, mas não exatamente SABIA que, ao dormir na cama construída para seu personagem, ele tinha sido absorvido pela mágica que acontecia com os cenários à noite.

O fato é que, assim como esqueletos, animais empalhados, estátuas de cera, esculturas e até quadros, conservados no Museu de História Natural e no Instituto Smithsonian, ganham vida à noite, nos filmes Uma Noite no Museu 1 e 2, com Ben Stiller, os cenários utilizados nas gravações de séries de TV, novelas e filmes se transformam em portais de madrugada, que podem levar ao mundo da fantasia pessoas comuns.

Sim, é isso mesmo! A um mundo paralelo de fantasia que surge toda vez que alguém idealiza uma história, cria personagens, dá nomes a eles, os coloca em casas, estabelece relações entre eles, lhes dá profissões e até mesmo sonhos. E não! Não são realmente pessoas comuns que podem ser transportadas para esse universo, mas apenas os intérpretes dos personagens, que, então, tomam o lugar daqueles que costumam "brincar de ser", uma vez que os dois jamais poderiam existir ao mesmo tempo, seja em um lugar ou no outro.

Esse mundo não é completamente autônomo, pois é um reflexo do que os autores, no nosso mundo, decidem que vai acontecer. A princípio, as coisas se materializam na fantasia na medida em que vão sendo forjadas, fingidas, produzidas no mundo real. No entanto, quem vive nele se sente como se tivesse o mesmo livre arbítrio que as pessoas reais e, no caso de um ser humano de verdade fazer a travessia para onde só deveria haver personagens, ele não pode ser comandado e permanece senhor de suas próprias decisões, o que pode bagunçar tudo.

Cory não tinha como saber de todos esses detalhes, não tinha como ter certeza de onde estava, e muito menos se e como poderia sair dali um dia. Por isso ele começou a agir como se fosse ficar ali para sempre e como se a única vida que lhe restava fosse a do personagem que ele interpretara por mais de três anos e que tinha dado a ele tantas coisas boas, inclusive o grande amor de sua vida.

Começou a pensar que, quando Will voltasse a Lima e pudesse assumir de novo o comando do coral, ele teria que dar um jeito de se tornar (ou em tese tornar Finn) ator e baterista, pois atuar e tocar eram as suas grandes paixões profissionais, a única coisa que ele se via fazendo. Por mais que ele achasse inspiradora e admirável a profissão de professor, que estava nos planos de Ryan para Finn, até o momento em que as coisas tinham ficado esquisitas, ele não se via como um educador, por mais que tentasse. Então, esse seria o novo rumo das coisas, a não ser que houvesse alguma força que pudesse impedi-lo: estudar teatro e procurar uma vaga em uma banda.

Além disso, não ficaria em Lima, é claro. Se havia uma Ohio naquele mundo estranho, também havia NY, onde estavam Kurt e Rachel, e era para lá que ele, com certeza, iria.

Em primeiro lugar porque, por mais que ele nunca tenha ousado questionar as decisões de Ryan, ele sempre achara que o lugar de Finn era em NY, que sua mudança seria melhor não só para o próprio personagem, como também para a série, que, em sua humilde opinião, andava um pouco chata sem quase nenhuma interação entre os protagonistas.

Em segundo lugar, porque as pessoas podiam tratá-lo como Finn ali, mas a verdade é que Finn tinha sumido e quem estava ali era ele, e definitivamente ele não era um cara de cidade pequena, e o mal que mantinha Finn em Lima, que era o fato de ele não saber ainda o que queria fazer e de não se sentir bom o suficiente para se encaixar na cidade grande, não o acometia. Ele sabia muito bem o que queria e já tinha total certeza de seu talento e capacidade, a essa altura da vida.

Havia ainda Rachel, é claro! Finn tinha que ficar com Rachel, porque eles pertenciam um ao outro, eram ligados um ao outro de uma forma inexplicável, eram algo "para sempre", como ele sempre afirmava, quando concedia entrevistas. E ele tinha que fazer isso pelos personagens e por ele próprio, afinal Rachel era Lea ali naquele mundo, era a única Lea que ele poderia ter se ficasse ali para sempre.

Rachel podia ser mais nova, menos experiente, mais ingênua, um pouco caricatural às vezes, mas ela tinha o corpo de Lea, que ele tanto desejava, a boca, que ele amava beijar, os olhos, que o faziam se perder, o sorriso, que fazia suas pernas ficarem bambas, a voz que ainda tocava algo dentro dele, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Rachel era uma parte de Lea, assim como Finn era uma parte dele e, se ele ficasse ali para sempre, ele teria que se agarrar a essa parte, com todas as suas forças.

Cory pensava em Lea todas as noites e, consequentemente, em Rachel. Ficava se perguntando quando deveria procurar por ela, se somente depois de ir morar em NY ou logo de uma vez, mesmo que ainda fosse ter que passar um tempo em Lima, para não deixar o coral sem qualquer comando, logo no momento em que eles tinham voltado ao páreo.

Ainda não tinha chegado a uma conclusão, quando, depois de um dia cheio no McKinley, se lembrou de algo extremamente importante para o qual ele não tinha se atentado.

A descoberta de que os Warblers tinham trapaceado nas Seccionais estava no roteiro que ele tinha recebido, e fazia parte do episódio 11, e isso já tinha acontecido ali naquele louco universo. Outra coisa que aparecia no roteiro desse mesmo episódio era o baile da escola que dava título a ele, o tal Sadie Hawkins, e ali onde Finn estava agora faltavam três dias para tal evento. Os alunos não paravam de falar sobre isso e, assim como o seu personagem no roteiro, ele também não estava nada animado!

Mas não era só isso! O drama iminente era muito maior do que o de ter que enfrentar um baile adolescente, tendo cabeça de trinta anos e, além disso, nenhuma companhia. O grande problema, o grande elefante em loja de cristais, era a parte do roteiro que Lea havia lhe mostrado dias antes de ele ser transportado para esse lugar insano. Nesse roteiro, não somente Rachel fazia um jantar romântico para o seu novo namorado e dançava com ele na sala do apartamento dela em NY, como, depois de ele ter chegado atrasado e comentado que precisava morar mais perto, ela sugeria que ele fosse morar com ela e Kurt.

Como uma azeitona na empada (aquela que é o só o que falta para a pessoa passar mal depois de comer demais), havia uma forte insinuação de que eles fariam sexo, naquela noite, e isso era um problema de verdade! Sim, um problema de verdade porque, se no mundo do qual Cory viera as cenas eram gravadas "em parte", sugerindo coisas ao público, que não poderiam ou não precisavam ser mostradas, ali naquele mundo era onde os personagens viviam e eles tinham 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana, 4 semanas por mês para viver. Muito mais coisa acontecia, completando a vida dos personagens, de forma coerente com o que era roteirizado pelos "deuses" roteiristas.

O ator já estava naquele lugar há tempo suficiente para saber que quando uma cena específica, ou até a história como um todo, insinuava sexo, os personagens realmente faziam sexo. Só assim era possível que Puck e Sam dividissem lembranças sobre noites fervorosas que tinham passado com Santana, que Blaine falasse coisas embaraçosas sobre Kurt e que ele pudesse escutar, algumas noites da semana, Carole e Burt se divertindo no quarto ao lado do dele.

Lea iria apenas dar algumas beijos técnicos em Dean, o que seria desagradável, mas aceitável, pois ela e Cory entendiam esse lado da profissão e não tinham ciúmes dos atores com quem um ou outro contracenava. Porém Rachel iria realmente se entregar a Brody e isso era realmente enervante, por tantos fatores, que fica até difícil esgotar a lista.

Para começar, o personagem era um babaca, que só queria transar com Rachel, e ela não merecia ser usada, e, para terminar, os sentimentos de Finn por ela estavam crescendo dentro de Cory, como se ela fosse a própria Lea, e o ciúme era parte desses sentimentos e começou a consumi-lo com toda força, sem que ele conseguisse racionalizar e se separar do personagem.

Foi então que Cory soube que ele tinha que procurar Rachel o mais rápido possível e evitar o desenrolar previsto nos roteiros da série. Ele não tinha certeza se conseguiria, é claro, já que ele nada sabia sobre esse mundo novo em que estava preso. Talvez ele fosse só um fantoche ali, tivesse se tornado o personagem e fosse manipulado a todo instante, apenas conservando as memórias de quem tinha sido um dia. A única coisa certa era que ele iria tentar. Ele iria fazer tudo o que estivesse a seu alcance para que ele e Lea / Rachel ficassem juntos, não importando em que lugar ou com que nome ele estivesse vivendo.

Finn / Cory avisou aos amigos que não iria ao baile de sexta-feira. Fez tudo o que precisava fazer no colégio e na oficina, onde continuava trabalhando para ajudar Burt, afinal não custava nada a ele, enquanto estivesse em Lima, uma vez que o trabalho era simples, surpreendentemente dentro dos limites do pouco conhecimento de Cory sobre mecânica. Então, pegou uma pequena mala, colocou roupas para três dias, e partiu para a estação de trem, onde embarcou no primeiro com lugar disponível para a Grande Maçã.

Chegou ao apartamento que Rachel dividia com Kurt, determinado como o personagem pouquíssimas vezes fora, mas como o ator tinha aprendido a ser, ao longo de uma vida de muitas lutas. Estava mais do que na hora de Finn crescer e mostrar quem ele podia ser, a pessoa grande que ele tinha dentro dele afinal, mesmo que para isso tenha precisado da ajuda inesperada de seu intérprete.

"Finn?" Disse Rachel, espantada e até um pouco preocupada, ao vê-lo à sua porta."Aconteceu alguma coisa? Algo... com o Burt? O... Kurt não me disse que viria." Questionou, nervosa.

Um pouco de seu nervosismo tinha mesmo relação com Burt e sua recém descoberta doença, mas um outro tanto tinha a ver com o fato de que Finn, mais uma vez, tinha chegado ao apartamento no exato momento em que ela estava com Brody. Por mais que agora ela não tivesse realmente mais nada com Finn e até estivesse tentando levar o namoro com Brody a sério, ainda assim era constrangedor. Provavelmente sempre seria, porque provavelmente seu coração sempre pertenceria a Finn, mesmo que ela seguisse em frente, desse passos largos em outra direção, como estava disposta a fazer.

"Kurt não sabe que eu vinha. E não. Não tem nada a ver com o Burt a minha presença aqui."

"Então, o..."

"Então, eu quero conversar com você, Rachel. Eu e você... a sós." Falou, encarando o outro rapaz, que fingia estar muito interessado na comida.

"Isso não faz o menor sentido, Finn." Ela riu."Você não tá vendo que eu to jantando com o Brody? Você devia ter ligado..." Falou quase em um sussurro, para o outro não ouvir, porque ele estava sendo rude. Ela tinha um convidado!

"Você sabe que você QUER ter essa conversa comigo." Falou, em tom de provocação. "Você vai me dizer que você, Rachel Berry, vai ter um jantar agradável e romântico com esse aí, sabendo que eu estou na cidade, só pra ver você?" Desafiou.

"Tudo bem, Finn." Suspirou, fingindo irritação, mas gostando um pouco daquela atitude diferente de Finn. "Só porque eu estou muito curiosa a respeito do que TANTO você tem pra me dizer, eu vou pedir a ele pra voltar amanhã." Saiu, séria, indo falar com Brody.

Um tempo depois, Weston passou por Finn, indo para a porta, cumprimentando-o, no caminho, para não se mostrar incomodado com a presença do rival no apartamento, e com o fato de a namorada ter dado uma desculpa esfarrapada para ficar sozinha com ele. Fez questão de puxar Rachel para si e lhe dar um beijo na boca que, felizmente, ela não o deixou aprofundar, pois se sentia desconfortável.

"Vontade de socar a cara desse cara de cavalo." Cory afirmou, entre dentes.

"O que?" Ela tinha escutado perfeitamente, é claro. Era uma pergunta retórica, afinal ela não deveria deixar Finn falar daquele jeito da pessoa com quem ela estava no momento.

"Nada. Deixa pra lá, Rach." Revirou os olhos. "Vem cá." Puxou-a pela mão, para que ficassem bem de frente um para o outro.

"O que você tem pra me falar, Finn? Eu espero que seja realmente importante, porque você interrompeu um jantar e isso foi grosseiro, e..."

Ela não conseguiu terminar, pois os lábios do ex-noivo estavam nos seus e suas mãos em seus cabelos, e sua língua não pedia passagem, mas a exigia. Ela foi sendo empurrada contra a parede mais próxima, e sentiu as mãos dele descerem para seu quadril, levantando seu corpo, para que os dois se encaixassem perfeitamente. Não conseguiu protestar, enfraquecida pela mesma saudade que guiava os movimentos dele. Em vez disso, abraçou o quadril dele com as pernas e retribuiu o beijo, com toda a intensidade, bagunçando os cabelos dele, apertando as costas.

"Eu... to namorando outra pessoa, Finn. Você sabe... eu to com o Brody agora. Isso não é certo." Conseguiu dizer, mesmo ofegante, enquanto ele beijava o pescoço dela. A cabeça encostada na parede, inclinada para o lado, não combinando com suas palavras de protesto.

"Azar o dele que eu não ligo a mínima!" O rapaz respondeu, surpreendendo-a, mas de uma maneira positiva, o que a fez sorrir largamente. O que ela sempre quis foi que Finn soubesse que ele era melhor do que todos e qualquer um para ela, que ele não duvidasse disso nem por um segundo, e pela atitude dele parecia que ele estava, finalmente, começando a perceber isso.

Os dois voltaram a se beijar, e uma das mãos dele alcançou um dos seios dela, tocando-o por cima da roupa, e fazendo com que ela gemesse. Ele apertou mais o corpo contra o dela, mostrando sua ereção evidente, que se apertada dentro da calça, e fazendo com que ela desse outro gemido mais longo e chamasse o nome dele baixinho. Era um pouco estranho ser chamado de Finn em um momento de intimidade como aquele, e ele teve que falar o mínimo possível para não acabar chamando por Lea, o que, com toda a certeza, acabaria com o clima. Contudo, nada disso era importante, quando ele podia estar de novo com ELA.

Ele a carregou para a cama, deitou-a, e tirou as próprias roupas, rapidamente, enquanto ela observava, encantada. Apenas de boxer, se juntou a ela na cama e foi passando lentamente as mãos por suas pernas, de baixo para cima, até alcançar o vestido e ir levantando a peça, com calma, observando cada centímetro do corpo, tão conhecido, mas ainda tão fascinante, dela se revelar para ele.

Após o rapaz se livrar da roupa da garota, finalmente, deixando-a apenas de calcinha, eles trocaram beijos apaixonados, ansiosos, famintos, enquanto suas mãos iam em todas as direções, explorando toda a pele que podiam alcançar. Quando não havia mais fôlego, os beijos na boca cessaram, e começou uma distribuição de beijos dele pelo corpo dela, que viravam lambidas, que se transmudavam em sugadas, que terminavam com leves mordidas, enquanto aos mãos iam ainda mais ao sul que a boca, preparando terreno.

A calcinha foi descartada e, quando a boca chegou à intimidade, ela era território livre para a exploração, que foi feita com toda a atenção do mundo, até que o corpo dela tremesse, as mãos agarrassem os cabelos dele com mais força, os pés se esticassem completamente, como os de uma bailarina, antes de todos os músculos relaxarem completamente, os olhos se fecharem, pesados, e uma pequena gargalhada escapar de sua garganta.

Ele voltou a se deitar sobre ela, encarando-a, esperando que ela abrisse os olhos, quando, então, sorrindo, maroto. Ela abriu o maior sorriso do mundo, aquele que era apenas para ele (ou para eles, Cory e Finn, especialmente de Lea, mas também de Rachel), e o beijou, lenta e calmamente, enquanto fazia uma busca cega pelo cós da cueca dele, puxando-a para baixo, demonstrando que queria ser dele, sentir a conexão, os dois na posição mais próxima em que dois seres eram capazes de se colocar.

Ele pegou um preservativo na carteira, rapidamente, e em segundos estava dentro dela, sentindo-se em casa, como há muito tempo não conseguia sentir-se. Levou-a, de novo, ao paraíso das sensações e, então, visitou o seu, finalmente, depois de dias! Separando-se dela, meio a contra gosto, descartou a camisinha e deitou-se a seu lado, puxando-a para si.

"Isso foi..." Ela começou.

"Muito. Foda!" Ele terminou por ela.

"Finn!" Ela tentou repreender, mas não conteve o riso. Era interessante ver Finn mais relaxado e espontâneo e, além disso, mesmo que ela não incentivasse esse tipo de linguagem no dia a dia, na cama ela era bem sexy. "Tudo bem... é verdade. Foi tipo... fodástico." Riu. "Mas de onde veio tudo isso? Você aparecendo do nada, toda essa atitude... essa auto confiança."

"O Finn nunca agiria assim, né?" Perguntou, distraído e rindo.

"Como assim, Finn?" Ela perguntou, rindo ainda mais.

"É..." Ele se estapeou mentalmente pela língua solta. "É... eu quis dizer que o velho Finn... o Finn que você conhecia... o Finn que eu era, quando estivemos juntos pela última vez... não faria isso. Mas... eu sou outra pessoa, babe. Eu... quero dizer... eu me sinto uma outra pessoa, me sinto diferente."

"Você tá diferente." Sorriu, mas o achou preocupado. "Mas isso é bom!" Assegurou. "Você tá mais seguro, mais firme, mais... maduro, talvez... eu não sei. O fato é que você veio até aqui, ignorou a presença do Brody, falou com firmeza que tinha certeza que eu pensaria em você, mesmo estando com ele... enquanto, na última vez em que estivemos juntos, você achou que eu tava chorando por causa dele."

"Eu sei que você não tava. É... agora, eu sei." Sorriu. "Eu e você somos pra sempre. Nós... somos almas gêmeas, somos... ligados, amarrados." Disse, pensando nas palavras dos fãs sobre o casal que eles chamavam de Finchel. "A gente não pode fugir disso mais, ficar... fingindo de novo. Eu sei que eu to em Lima e você aqui, mas eu to só esperando o Mr. Schue voltar, pra vir pra cá."

"Sério?" Ela disse, sentando na cama. "Você tá mesmo pensando em vir pra cá? Você descobriu o que quer fazer?"

"Uhum." Ele disse, animado, sentando-se também. "Eu não to pensando... eu VENHO! Eu vou pegar o primeiro trem, depois que o Will me liberar. É claro que eu vou ter que arrumar algum emprego aqui... e um lugar pra morar também. Talvez eu posso chamar o Puck e a gente possa dividir o aluguel... isso eu ainda não sei. Mas eu sei que eu ainda quero ser ator... e tocar bateria também... então eu vou aplicar pra Julliard, pra NYU... até pra NYADA... e em alguma delas em vou passar e... se eu não passar de imediato, tudo bem também! Eu fico só trabalhando e... tento de novo e de novo." Os dois tinham sorrisos estampando seus rostos e ela tinha também lágrimas nos olhos, mas não eram de tristeza, era fato!

"É tão bom... mas TÃO BOM te ver animado assim!" Ela fez um carinho no rosto dele, e ele pegou a mão dela e beijou.

"Eu to muito animado, sim, mas... eu quero te pedir uma coisa, babe." Ela balançou a cabeça, encorajando-o. "Termina com o Brody. Volta pra mim."

Ela ficou pensativa por um momento, mas em poucos segundos, apenas sorriu e assentiu, e os dois se abraçaram com força, se beijaram e fizeram amor de novo... e mais uma vez. Dormiram abraçados e acordaram em um gostoso clima doméstico, indo tomar um banho juntos, fazendo café da manhã com Kurt, que ficou feliz em ver o irmão e em saber que ele e Rachel tinham se entendido, porque, mesmo que normalmente ele não tomasse partido de ninguém e até tivesse aceitado bem o namoro dela com outro, ele sabia que os dois só eram eles mesmos ao lado um do outro.

Rachel deixou Finn com Kurt e foi até o lugar em que Brody estava morando, e terminou com ele, da maneira mais pacífica possível, considerando o fato de que ele não era burro e sabia que tinha sido traído e estava sendo trocado, e isso não agrada ninguém, muito menos um cara vaidoso como ele. Lamentavelmente (ou não!), Rachel não poderia contar com a amizade de Brody e só poderia torcer para que, pelo menos, ele não chegasse a vê-la como inimiga.

O casal Finchel passou o final de semana todo junto, curtindo Nova York, e fazendo planos. Nunca tinham tido tanta esperança, desde antes de Finn colocar Rachel no trem e os dois se separarem, no final da terceira temporada. Cory também nunca tinha tido tanta esperança de ser feliz, desde que tinham sido "abduzido". Ainda não entendia o que havia acontecido com ele, mas talvez não pudesse e nem precisasse entender.

Finn / Cory voltou a Lima, a fim de seguir com sua rotina, ajudar o coral a ser campeão das Regionais, esperar a volta de Will e se mudar de vez para a NY fictícia, onde talvez fosse possível viver feliz para sempre. Afinal, tinha que ter algum bônus a sua viagem involuntária para o mundo do fantástico!

O rapaz chegou cansado e, por isso, se deitou de roupa e tudo na cama, caindo no sono rapidamente. Ainda estava escuro quando ouviu seu celular tocar e, tateando, alcançou o aparelho, que se encontrava na mesinha de cabeceira, como sempre.

"Alô!" Disse, sonolento.

"Oi, amor! Onde você tá?"

"Eu to em casa."

"Como tá em casa, Cory?" Lea riu. "Eu já cheguei aqui no estúdio... eu tenho cena bem cedinho. Você tá no seu trailer?"

Cory olhou em volta e viu as câmeras, a cadeira do diretor, os holofotes, a ausência de qualquer coisa do outro lado da janela. Da mesma forma que ele tinha ido, ele tinha voltado. Ou talvez tudo tivesse sido um sonho muito maluco, afinal ele não parecia ter desaparecido do mundo dele por um tempo.

É claro que não tinha sido sonho! Cory apenas tinha dado sorte de receber um telefonema quando ainda não tinha amanhecido e o portal ainda estava aberto. O barulho do celular tinha puxado ele de volta para o lado do que conhecemos como mundo real, e Finn tinha voltado a existir lá, enquanto ele acordava aqui. Se tivesse amanhecido, talvez ele entrasse em coma ou algo assim, mas é difícil saber porque nunca nada desse tipo aconteceu. Todo mundo que um dia atravessou voltou, como se o mundo mágico e o real estivessem em uma fina sintonia e acontecesse sempre o que precisava acontecer, uma vez que o lugar dos atores é em um mundo e o dos personagens no outro, e é assim que deveria continuar sendo.

"Eu não to no trailer." Cory respondeu, esfregando os olhos. "Eu to no quarto do Finn... no cenário."

"Ok... me espera aí, então."

Cory abraçou Lea, como se não a visse há muito tempo. Beijou-a com paixão, o que não era muito do seu feitio fazer assim, em um lugar ao qual poderia chegar alguém a qualquer momento. Ele não se importou, nem um pouco, porque estava com saudades de Lea, da verdadeira Lea, com todas as suas qualidades, e até defeitos. Ela, por sua vez, também não iria reclamar, afinal ultimamente os dois andavam tão cansados que, muitas vezes, quando se encontravam não tinham muito ânimo nem para se agarrar. Estavam precisando urgentemente de férias e, felizmente, elas estavam chegando!

O casal gravou cenas junto para o episódio de Natal, se divertindo com o visual de bibliotecária dela e a volta da jaqueta de quarterback dele, e ele riu sozinho, lembrando-se de que, em seu sonho, viagem ou seja lá o que tivesse sido "aquilo", Artie tinha comentado sobre ter sonhado com um mundo onde ele andava, mas tudo era pior, porque eles nunca tinham feito parte do Glee.

"Cor?" Lea chamou por ele, da porta do trailer dela, quando ele passava, depois de gravar sua última cena do dia.

"Oi, amor." Ele se aproximou, sorrindo.

"Ryan pediu para irmos jantar com ele, hoje. Disse que precisa conversar com a gente sobre algumas mudanças."

"Ok." Ele respondeu, desconfiado, indo se arrumar.

"Eu decidi mudar as coisas, já a partir do próximo episódio." Falou o dono da série, mais tarde, depois do jantar. "Vocês vão receber os roteiros novos, amanhã... mas basicamente eu resolvi dar logo uma atitude mais confiante e ousada para o Finn, como os fãs tem pedido." Cory não podia acreditar no que ele estava ouvindo. Seria uma gigantesca coincidência ou ele tinha algo a ver com aquilo? "A Rachel não vai mais transar com o Brody...muito menos convidá-lo para morar com ela. Quando eles estiverem jantando, o Finn vai aparecer. O que eu queria saber de vocês é como vocês se sentem em relação à possibilidade de fazer uma cena um pouco mais sensual, dessa vez?"

"Mais sensual...?" Perguntou Lea e Cory ouviu Ryan narrar com detalhes a cena que ele tinha vivido na realidade alternativa. Não tinha como ser coincidência!

Não era mesmo, é claro. Com sua autonomia, Cory tinha dado autonomia temporária ao mundo da fantasia e mudado algumas coisas. Suas atitudes tinham influenciado nos acontecimentos de lá e eles não seriam apagados. Ele, acidentalmente, acabou sendo o autor de parte da série.

Apesar de não imaginarmos que isso seja possível, o mundo criado tem uma mágica muito poderosa e ela faz tudo o que precisa ser feito para equilibrar as coisas, igualar os acontecimentos dos dois mundos. Então Ryan tinha subitamente mudado de ideia sobre algumas coisas, durante uma madrugada de insônia (ou pelo menos era o que ele pensava e continuaria pensando, e Cory não ousaria afirmar nada diferente, porque ninguém acreditaria e ainda pensariam que ele era maluco!).

"Depois, o Finn vai se mudar pra NY. Eu ainda não decidi exatamente o que ele vai fazer, mas com certeza ele vai se envolver com teatro. Talvez eu pegue a ideia original de torná-lo professor, de usar essa característica de líder forte que ele tem... e junte com a parte artística... e ele seja diretor, além de ator... algo assim. Mas ainda to pensando sobre isso... o importante agora é a volta de Finchel..." Sorriu e os dois sorriram também, se olhando de forma cúmplice, porque eles sempre dividiram com o público a torcida pelo casal.

Nas próximas semanas, Cory gravou as cenas que levariam para a tela parte dos momentos que ele tinha vivido fora do real que conhecemos. Ele ainda estava encantado com a mágica em que tinha se envolvido e se orgulhava muito de ter tomado a atitude que tomou, orgulho que só aumentaria quando viessem as comemorações do grande "fandom" de Finchel, e os elogios à série, que voltava às suas origens.

"Eu adorei essa cena!" Disse Lea, deitada no colo de Cory, no sofá da casa dela, onde ele passava a maior parte do tempo, ainda que não tivesse se mudado oficialmente. Eles estavam assistindo a cena em que Finn agarra Rachel sem aviso prévio. "Só acho que ela não combinou muito com o Finn... me parece muito mais uma atitude que você teria." Ele tinha uma namorada que o conhecia muito bem, afinal!

"Eu nunca me doei tanto pro Finn ou pra qualquer outro personagens, como nos últimos tempos, Lee... disso você pode ter certeza! Por isso, ele tá assim... mais parecido comigo."

"Quem escreveu esse roteiro foram o Ryan e o Brad, Cor..." Ela falou, achando que ele estava se dando crédito demais, mas só ele sabia o quanto ele podia fazer isso.

"Que seja." Deu de ombros. "Eu só espero que ele seja feliz..." Falou baixo, pensando alto na verdade.

"Quem? O Finn?" Debochou. "Você se lembra que ele é só uma personagem, né?"

"Uhum..." Ele respondeu, se segurando para não debochar também. Ela estava ali, se julgando tão esperta e, na verdade, não sabia das coisas maravilhosas que ele tinha experimentado. "Mas pergunta pro fandom se ele não existe e se eles não querem que ele, finalmente, seja feliz com a Rachel... e encontre o caminho dele?" Resolveu usar o argumento que funcionaria melhor.

"Você tem razão, amor... como sempre." Ela respondeu, se aproximando e beijando o namorado.

No mundo da fantasia, Finn beijava Rachel também, enquanto eles viam Funny Girl no sofá da sala do apartamento de NY, em uma das visitas de final de semana que ele fazia à namorada.

Em um mundo ou em outro, fossem na pele de Cory e Lea, fosse na de Rachel e Finn, eles estavam destinados a ficar juntos, estavam amarrados, eram almas gêmeas, pertenciam um ao outro, eram como o lar um do outro. Eles viveriam felizes e fariam felizes um número incontável de pessoas que observava o amor dos quatro, sorrindo, chorando, suspirando... vivendo junto com eles o amor!


End file.
